<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Подарки вождю by sexmalvina, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717523">[Art] Подарки вождю</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina'>sexmalvina</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021'>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Dark, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Guro, Star Wars: Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript), WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful, see tags!<br/>Осторожно, смотрите теги!</p><p>АУ от сценария «Дуэль судеб». Кайло со своими рыцарями успешно завершает охоту на последнего джедая и привозит канцлеру Хаксу подарки. Глава Новой Империи, вождь народов ДДГ, всю ночь напролет до утра работает в своем кабинете.<br/>Gifts for Leader. Kylo and the Knights of Ren complete the hunt for the Last Jedi successfully and bring gifts for Chancellor Hux. The Leader of New Empire works all night long in his office.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] Подарки вождю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По заявке под нашим постом набора «Ребят, додайте Хакса-канцлера из сценария Треворроу. Чтоб прям политика-политика, снабжение, союзы, раскрытие заговоров, выживание в покушениях — в общем, вся нелегкая работа главы Новой Империи. И Рен — его правая рука, вполне эффективная "гроза врагов империи". Этакие Сталин и Берия ДДГ. Только без траха за кулисами, пожалуйста, этот баян уже надоел до чертиков».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.ibb.co/NsqFzcx/1.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a class="withunderline" href="https://twitter.com/Tata_tamt?s=09rel=">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>